Call me:Loss
by fallen-one666
Summary: AU What if Seras wasnt what she seemed? what if she was never human at all? what if she wasnt the happy go lucky clumsy, weak vampire everyone thought she was? what if she was a rougue homunculus named Loss who can use alchemy? crossover with FMA some AS
1. Chapter 1

Howdy there! This is my first Hellsing fanfiction! I feel so proud of myself! And it's a crossover too! So anyway I'm pretty damn sure this is gonna be OOC so if you don't like that screw you! I'm the author and I can do what I want cause its my story::goes on a power trip::

Well anyway this is a crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist and if you haven't seen the whole series there will most likely be spoilers so go watch it NOW! Also if you haven't watched or read Fullmetal Alchemist at all then you will definitely be lost if you read this

I will also be going by the Fullmetal anime not the manga.

Im going to also mix some elements from the Hellsing Anime and the manga like Integra's personality will be a mix of both the anime and the manga, in the manga she's nice but in the anime she's a real bitch.

Also please if you review I don't mind constructive criticism but if you're just gonna say: god you suck! Or something equally idiotic then please don't review cause I just get really pissed at people like that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Anything you recognize its not mine! So do not sue me!! You wont get much!

KEY:

"blah"-talking

'blah'-thinking

"_blah"_- telepathy

**Call Me: LOSS**

The full moon was rising over the Hellsing mansion, on the outskirts of the city of London. In the cellar of the mansion a young woman sat at a small wooden table in her rather dreary room, this young rather pretty woman had short blond hair an hourglass figure and wore a yellow police-like uniform that had a skirt that was so short it bordered on indecent. The most striking aspect of her appearance though was her dark, blood red eyes.

The cause of this disturbing color was the fact that she was not at all human, she was a member of the undead, a vampire by the name of Seras Victoria. Seras sighed heavily,

'dammit how am I gonna keep this up?' she thought to herself,

Being careful to make sure her master, Alucard was not listening in on her thoughts as he often did when he was bored. 'These people aren't like the other humans I've come in contact with, their smart and have excellent instincts. They could very well see past my mask of idiocy and innocence and see me for who I really am…What I really am.'

"Damn" she hissed her crimson eyes flashing in frustration, "I'm not fucking Envy! I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Sighing again she picked up the packet of blood that was her meal and sunk her sharp fangs into the plastic sucking it dry in a mere minute. "I need to get my mind off of this, I need something to do!" she said to herself. Then it came to her "that's it!" she whispered. She got up in haste and went to her coffin-bed.

Underneath it was a small wooden trapdoor that opened onto a little storage room that had obviously been forgotten about by the occupants of the mansion, all the better for her. Slipping into the darkness she found all of her Alchemy books set in neat little stacks, she chose a few and exited the storage area. She went to the little desk she had been given and sat down.

Opening the middle drawer of her desk she pulled out, a black leather bound journal that had the word Loss scripted in gold across the cover. This journal served as both her personal diary and her research journal. "just because I cant use alchemy anymore it doesn't mean I cant still study it, hell who knows I may be able to figure out how I was even able to become a vampire at all." She said before immersing herself in the science of alchemy.

Upstairs, meanwhile a certain platinum haired, icy-blue eyed bespectacled, head of Hellsing was sitting at her desk smoking one of her insanely expensive cigars, one of her few stress relievers.

She was looking over the latest mission reports and it seemed that the newest addition to Hellsing her servants fledgling was finally improving, she executed her duties without hesitation and had made no significant mistakes at all these past few nights.

It was as if that childish, naïve, clumsy girl she had been was never there. Walter had told her that Victoria had been changing rapidly not in appearance, or anything truly noticeable, but that when he looked into her eyes he saw the eyes of someone trying desperately to hide something and intense sadness, anger, and regret. He had also told her that the happy-go-lucky, clumsy girl they had known may very well have just been a mask she put on for them all.

'Why though? Thought Integra.

Sitting back in her chair and letting out a stream of smoke from her mouth. 'Why would someone hide their own abilities, intelligence and power especially when that person is a vampire?"

From what she knew of the vampires her organization terminated and from her interactions with Alucard, vampires loved to show off their abilities trying to prove they were the best. Sighing in aggravation she went back to her mountain of paper work, she didn't have time to worry about what the hell was going through the weak vampire's mind she had work to do.

For the next week or so Seras would sit her room, door locked, and study alchemy. She had almost forgotten how much she loved the almost magical science. Of course she was sure she could no longer perform it after all vampires had never been able to use the science, she theorized that it was because they went against the laws of nature and science. 'So why, why was I able to become one? How is it even possible?!' she thought angrily as she flipped through page after page of a big advanced alchemy book.

Then a particular word caught her attention: Homunculus. Seras let out a humor-less laugh and closed the book. She already knew all there was to know about homunculi, and all the book had to teach her was a bunch of misconceptions and lies.

Sighing she stored the book in her desk drawer, she was about to retrieve one that she had already been through just in case she had missed something, but her phone rang she ran over to answer it. She was told that a bunch of freaks had attacked an orphanage in Badrick (AN/spelling?) near the catholic-protestant border and that her unit and Alucard were being dispatched. She gave an affirmative and hurriedly put her books away rushing out, not noticing that she had left her journal out sitting on top of her desk.

Half an hour later Seras was standing outside the orphanage, her Harconnen cannon slung over her shoulder, she really did hate the gigantic thing; it was useless in close range fighting which is what she dealt with most of the time.

Seras glanced over at her master Alucard, she wished desperately that she could tell him everything, that she could show him he hadn't made a mistake in turning her.

But, it was too risky, if word ever got out, _they_ would find her she would be forced to go back and serve that bitch and this time there would be no escape.

Shaking herself out of her depressing thoughts she followed her master into the building, inside it was like a scene from hell children's bodies lay mutilated on the floors, blood spattered the walls like some deranged artist's macabre masterpiece. The scent of blood was overpowering and made her a little woozy.

Without thinking she lowered her noses sensitivity allowing her to think clearly, 'wait how did I do that?!' she thought shaking her head, Seras followed her master through the halls looking for the freaks until they came to a hall that split in two directions.

"Police girl you go to the left I'll take the left." Said Alucard

Seras nodded "yes master." And she took off down the left hallway. Coming to the end she saw a pair of large double doors and could hear voices inside, growling she kicked the doors down.

Inside what had obviously been the library, five freaks dressed in black were feasting on the corpses of what appeared to be young children. Corpses littered the floor around them; some were sitting on over turned book shelves.

Okay, now she was pissed.

Dropping her cannon she threw herself at the freaks with an animalistic roar. Shoving her right hand through one of the male's chest cavity and ripped out his heart with a fountain of blood accompanying it. The freak turned to dust as she turned her attention to the others. They pulled guns on her but she merely smirked. Seras could feel the bloodlust taking over.

With a deranged smile she dodged the rain of bullets that headed for her and proceeded to rip the remaining freaks apart. By the time the last one had fallen Seras's arms up to her elbows were coated in blood; blood also spattered the rest of her body. As the blood lust subsided she collapsed to her knees and shut her eyes tightly as image after image of barely suppressed memories assaulted her mind. Memories of what she had done while in the service of that person, all that she had lost, and memories that weren't supposed to be hers.

"Ungh!" she groaned as she clutched her head trying to push back the torrent of memories. Bloody tears slipped from her eyes, falling down her face and dripping into the pool of blood that had formed beneath her. "STOP IT!!" she cried her voice laced with desperation and despair.

Seras felt as if she was drowning in the sea of memories both hers and not, the persona of the girl she was supposed to be was trying to crush her own. "No!" she growled forcing the torrent back forcibly. Slowly the wave of memories receded back into her subconscious leaving her panting for unneeded air. Seras slowly got to her feet, and wiped away the tears. She was about to go when suddenly she sensed something that made her freeze and a feeling of fear grip her.

Seras leapt to the side just in time, because a pair of blessed silver bayonets embedded themselves into the floor right where she had been a second before. She looked up to see none other than Father Alexander Anderson standing in the door way, another pair of bayonets in his hands and a crazed smile on his face.

Ooooh Cliffie!! So tell me what ya think, good? Bad? A piece of shit that shouldn't see the light of day? Review and let me know! I'll update if I get at least ten reviews, I need those reviews!! Well see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa man I can barely believe this! My SECOND chapter::drops into a dead faint:: I feel so proud of my self! And I cant believe I got SIX reviews for my first chapter! Thank you all! I love you all sooo much! You gave great advice and praise so lets keep that up with this chapter kay?

Alucard: hey aren't you forgetting something?

Me:what?

Integra: The disclaimer you psychotic twit!

Me: TWIT!? I may be psychotic but im no twit! And at least I don't get mistaken for a guy on a regular basis!

Integra: why you little:: they start a cat fight::

Alucard: sweat drops::

Seras: alright I'll do it: fallen one666 does not own Hellsing or Fullmetal Alchemist

Alucard: Um how long are you guys gonna keep this up::Integra and me still fighting::

Anderson laughed insanely as Seras stood desperately trying to think of a way to get out. "What the hell are you doing here Anderson?!" she growled. (A/N: I'm not even gonna try and type his accent cause I know I'll screw it up big time.) "I'm here to exterminate the hell spawn that dirty this world." He growled, raising his bayonets which glinted in the low light of the room.

'Damn.' Thought Seras as he sprinted in her direction she dove to the right, narrowly avoiding the silver bayonets thrown her way, she kept dodging his blades trying to find an opening to either strike back or get the hell out of there. 'Wait, why would he be here? We may be close to the catholic-protestant border but we're still well within protestant land and I don't think the Vatican would risk another treaty violation.' She thought as she rolled out of the way of another blade aimed at her heart.

'So why, why is he here?' Seras asked herself

Unfortunately she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't sense Anderson come up from behind she turned just in time to see his silver blades coming down on her, her crimson eyes widened in shock and fear, then they squeezed shut in pain as the blessed silver cut into her flesh, she rolled a bit so the blades missed her heart.

A fountain of blood spewed forth from her deep wounds she yelled in pain clutching her shoulder and the upper part of her abdomen. He came up to her raising a blade above his head ready to strike she looked up at him with hatred and anger, but then she saw his eyes…they were a dark purple. 'What…?' she thought. He smirked upon seeing her look of confusion and fear "Why don't ya use _IT _little Loss."

He whispered evilly, so quiet she was sure she had imagined it; especially now that she looked at his eyes they were green again. He brought the blade down but she suddenly found the strength and resolve to lean back and deliver a swift and hard kick to his legs, sweeping them out from under him. Seras leapt into a back handspring putting a little distance between herself and the insane priest, who had gotten to his feet.

Anderson was laughing again, holding yet another pair of bayonets. 'Mother of God!' she thought exasperatedly, 'how many of those damn things does he have?!' "You haven't lost yer touch Loss." He said but his accent had changed, in other words it was gone. 'what..?' she thought 'I know that voice!' she realized and it froze the blood in her veins.

Anderson's face split into a wide crooked grin, and a light spread from his booted feet up his body changing his appearance as it went; when it had reached the top of his head a completely different person stood there he was tall, pale, green palm-tree like hair sprouted from his head all the way down to his waist, his lean muscled body was clothed in a black tight sleeveless shirt that stopped at his chest, a pair of black shorts under a black skirt-like thing, a pair of black sandals and gloves, and a black head band.

His eyes were a deep purple with slitted pupils. "Envy!" she growled tensing her entire body her crimson eyes flashing. "I thought I smelled a rat!" she growled. Envy merely laughed a cruel laugh.

"You haven't changed Loss your still that little prissy human-wanna be you were two centuries ago." Seras snarled baring her fangs, "shut up Envy!" her mind was working overtime trying desperately to figure a way out of this. She couldn't believe he had found her, "you know you really pissed the boss off after you betrayed us, she sent me to tell you something." Envy said leering at her, while lazily playing with one of the bayonets. "I don't care what that murdering bitch wants!" Seras shouted, "Well I don't care what you want you little bitch!" replied Envy.

And in the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the wall a hand holding her throat and a blade millimeters away from her throat. "Now listen up and listen good, the master is pissed and you had better wise up and come back she may even consider letting you live. If you don't, heh, well your little friends at that stupid little Hellsing club are history."

Seras's eyes flashed in fury she brought her legs up and kicked him hard in the stomach rocketing him back across the room. She shot after him and grappled with him. "You won't touch my friends!" she shouted, as she furiously attempted to rip his throat out. As they fought neither noticed that Alucard and the rest of the soldiers and even Integra whom had been called in, had all convened on the library.

Seras was thrown back and slammed into the wall, she slid down the wall and as she hit the floor Envy slammed his foot down onto her stomach. She cried out in pain and some blood flew from her mouth. Grinning like a maniac Envy leveled a blade at her throat ready to stab her through; "good bye Loss." There was a loud bang and suddenly there was a huge blood-spewing hole in the middle of his body. "Whaaa…!?" Envy said looking down at the new hole in his body. He looked over and saw Alucard holding his Jackal out, glaring at him; backed by Integra and at least twenty soldiers.

Envy smirked as the hole closed itself, holding the blade up to Seras's throat. "That girl belongs to me." Growled Alucard, "release my fledgling…NOW!!" he said, shouting the last bit. Envy's eye's widened a bit in shock and amusement, looking back at Seras, who glared at him, her red eyes glinting. "You're a vampire now?" he asked amusement and a twinge of shock laced in his mocking voice.

"Yes." Said Seras, "Want me to show you?"

And with that she lunged foreword and opening her mouth wide so her fangs glinted in the low light sinking them into the arm that was holding her by the neck. Envy howled in anger rather than pain. Seras sucked at his blood drinking it down, despite the fact that she had no idea how homunculus blood would affect her.Envy was finally able to shake her free. She crashed into the wall next to the doorway where everyone was standing. Alucard and Integra rushed to her side. Alucard bent down beside her and Integra bent down on the other side. "Are you all right police girl?" asked Alucard of his fledgling. She nodded and stood up, facing Envy whose arm had already healed. Seras wiped some of the excess blood from the corner of her mouth, Envy looked from Integra and Alucard to Seras, then something seemed to click in his mind, and he began to laugh. When he finally calmed down he looked at Seras with a psychotic grin plastered on his face and one eye narrowed the other wide; "They don't know do they?" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" shouted Seras frantically, Integra and Alucard looked at her quizzically, "Seras what is he talking about?" asked Integra. This only made Envy laugh harder than before, "Oh man, you're using that name?!" he asked; cynical amusement in his voice. "Man you're even more pathetic than I thought!" he shouted. Seras growled like an animal, her body was tense and her fists were clenched so tightly they shook and despite her gloves her nails were cutting into her flesh causing her palms to bleed.

With a roar, she launched herself at him again; shocking her master and the Integra, for they had never seen Seras like this before. Envy dodged her assault, smirking "I'm bored with you, I'll leave now but remember that message from master, you better wise up soon." He said, then he raised his blade, smiling evilly he said "and just so you can't hide what you are from them anymore…" he leapt at her with lightning quick movements, driving the blessed silver blade into her heart.

Seras's eyes widened in shock and anger, as a fountain of blood sprayed from the wound in her chest. It hurt like hell and as she fell to the floor she heard Alucard shouting and shooting at Envy who just laughed and disappeared. As her vision faded she knew that she would not die from this but she would have to reveal that she was a monster to the one's she had come to love, she would have to tell them she was a homunculus, and if she was going to do that she was going to have to reveal her true form.

Alucard cursed heavily as he rushed to his fledgling that was lying on the ground that blasted blessed blade sticking out of her chest. Integra came up to him and kneeled down next to him and Seras. Alucard held Seras after he ripped the blade out of her. "Is she…?" asked Integra. "I don't know." Said Alucard a strange note in his voice. Suddenly Seras's body began to glow with a dark red light, her hair moving as if in a breeze.

"Alucard what's happening?!" asked Integra, wide eyed. Alucard didn't say anything, just stared at his fledgling's body. (AN: hee hee how many people out there caught the innuendo in that? God im so bad) Then there was a bright flash of light that made them both jump back, as it died down it retracted into her body and went up her body from her feet to her head like a scanner. As the light went up her body it changed, once it had finished the light disappeared and lying on the floor was a changed Seras Victoria.

Her clothing had changed to a pair of black pants with belts strapped around the thighs,a pair of black steel toed boots, a silver belt strapped around her waist, her shirt was now a black skin tight short sleeved body shirt that stopped just below her breasts, a pair of black finger-less elbow length gloves completed her new outfit. Seras's hair had also changed her hair had lengthened to the end of her shoulder blades her silky tresses were a pitch black streaked liberally with blond. Another big change was that she now had dark red markings going from her left shoulder down her arm and side and across her abdomen, finally just above her naval was a tattoo of the Uoroboros.( AN:Seras's markings are like Ed's from that game Blue Bird's Illusion when he gets changed into a homunculus I just thought they were cool and wanted to use them for Seras)

Other than these changes she still had the face of the Seras Victoria they knew, the same stature and all. After a moment Seras stirred, with a small moan she sat up. Turning her head to look at Integra and Alucard, she opened her eyes causing Integra to gasp. Seras's eyes were still a bloody crimson like before, but now they were devoid of pupils, giving her eyes a blank look. All Integra could say was: "You have a lot of explaining to do Miss. Victoria." Seras gave a soft humor less laugh, "You have no idea."

Well there you go the second chapter I hope you liked it! Next time we'll get to see Alucard, Integra, and Walter's reactions to the new Seras a.k.a Loss. But I NEED reviews! Please! Plus I need a few ideas, cause im running out let me know where you think this story should go in your review if you've got an idea and if I choose yours I'll definitely give you the credit! So please for my sake and the sake of the story REVIEW!!! Well ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome one and all to my third chapter! Sorry it took awhile! I had some major writer's block, ARGH! Writer's block is a manifestation of the ultimate evil!!

Well anyway thank you all so much for those reviews I adore you all!! And they really helped! So anyway on an even better note today is my birthday!! WOOT!!! I turn seventeen today, all right!!!

Disclaimer:

Me: awww do I really have to do this?

Alucard: Yes you do

Me: but it's my birthday!!

Integra: who bloody cares?

Me: shut up!

Seras: are you two fighting again?

ME: Fine! I don't own FMA or Hellsing or anything else you may recognize! There happy?!

Integra: no

Alucard: You're never happy master

On with the fic!

It was a long, tense, and silent ride back to the Hellsing compound. Seras sat in the back of the limousine Integra had arrived in, while Integra and Alucard sat opposite her, both watching her intently. Throughout the entire ride back Seras never spoke a word, she merely stared out the window with pupil-less, crimson eyes; lost in thought.

Alucard had attempted to read her thoughts twice, but soon gave up; her thoughts were far too chaotic. Her thoughts swirled at a rapid pace around her head flashes of what could only be memory, words, faces, it was a maelstrom even he could not figure out. Alucard had a feeling only Seras herself could make any sense out of her thoughts, and the way her mind was currently set up was like a shield.

Upon arriving at the compound, Integra de-briefed the soldiers then dismissed them all. After they had left, Integra beckoned Seras and Alucard to follow her inside the mansion. Seras trailed behind Alucard meekly, and entering the main hall. Walter appeared out of a doorway holding a silver tea tray, upon seeing Seras the former Angel of Death froze, his grey/green eyes wide.

Before Walter could say a word, Integra cast him a look that plainly said 'not now.' Walter nodded in understanding, and followed them up to Integra's office. "_Alucard is that Ms. Victoria?"_ thought Walter, knowing the ancient vampire could here him. "_Yes, it is._" He replied then quickly told Walter through both words and memories, what had happened that night.

By the time he was finished they had entered Integra's large office, Integra sat behind her desk, Walter served her some tea, and Alucard leaned against a bookshelf along the wall; his blood red eyes fixed on his fledgling. Integra took a sip of tea then lit a cigar and took a calming puff, letting the smoke out through her nose. After she had done that Integra fixed Seras with a piercing stare, "Miss. Victoria, it appears you have been hiding a great many things from not only the Hellsing organization, myself, and Walter but also your master." Said Integra, Seras looked away, but only for a moment she looked back up at Integra, who looked away for about a second; her pupil-less eyes were unnerving even to the icy Hellsing heiress.

"I am sorry Sir. Integra, but I am afraid we all have things in out pasts and about ourselves, we would rather keep hidden; some of us more than others." Seras replied calmly.

Then Seras sighed, running a gloved, long fingered hand through her now black and blond hair. "But I guess I have no choice, but to explain now that all this has happened." Seras's shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Integra nodded, leaning foreword on her arms resting on her desk, her hands clasped together. "Who was that young man who attacked you, you seemed to know one another." Asked Integra.

Seras sighed again, continuing to run long fingers through her hair, "His name is Envy, and yes, unfortunately we know each other." "Why was he so surprised you were a vampire, why did he laugh at you when he heard us say your name, and why has your form changed?" asked Integra

Seras studied Integra for a moment, and then she switched to Walter and Alucard. Finally she seemed to deflate in defeat, she looked away and nodded. "Fine." She whispered, taking a deep breath Seras began.

"This form is my true form, the form of the homunculus Loss, my true identity, the homunculus of a girl named Seras Victoria who was murdered nigh on four centuries ago." She said, at this revelation, Integra's jaw dropped open, her cigar falling and hitting the floor unnoticed. Walter nearly dropped the tea tray he had been holding and his monocle had slipped off his widened eyes, Alucard was so shocked he accidentally fazed through the bookcase he had been leaning against and hit the floor, hard.

Before they could comment Seras plunged forward into her story, "I was the second homunculus ever made, Envy was the first, he was made four hundred years ago, and I was made fifty years after him." Seras or Loss explained, "There were seven other homunculi other than myself, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Envy, Sloth, and Wrath; as you can probably tell the homunculi were each named for a sin, but my former master and creator saw fit to name me Loss."

"Though my creator and master did not create all of the homunculi, she created me, Pride, and Greed, while her lover created Envy who was the homunculus of their son who died prematurely." She explained.

Then she looked away again, in shame. "We homunculi would not exist had it not been for my master, we completely obedient and followed all of her orders. Envy and I were her favorites, Envy because he was the first and was very powerful, and myself because I was special, I could do something no other homunculi could do and no one could figure out why I could do it."

"What was it, what could you do?" asked Alucard whom had gotten up off the floor. Loss looked at him, "I could perform alchemy, we homunculi are incapable of performing alchemy because we come from beyond the gate." She said, "Yet here I was more than capable of using it, my master was thrilled."

"I became her tool, her weapon; I did many horrible things while in service to her." Loss said looking down at her hands. "She would orchestrate full blown wars, just because it fit her designs. As her tool I helped considerably, I killed what, and who I was told too, millions died either by my hand or because of my involvement, I killed in battle but I also killed those that got too close to the truth, innocents that merely got in too deep or just simply got caught in the crossfire, she would tell me to kill all those who were close to those who had gotten too close; that meant their families, their children, their friends, those who had absolutely nothing to do with it, and I struck them all down without a second thought." Loss's voice was laced with self hatred and disgust now, as she clenched her hands into fists.

Stunned, Walter asked "Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Loss looked up at him, despair etched across her pretty features. "Because back then, human lives meant nothing to me, to me humans were foolish, ugly, greedy creatures and though I didn't take the psychotic pleasure in killing, that Envy did, I still killed." Then she let out a humorless chuckle.

"It's pretty pathetic really, the real reason I hated humans was because, I was jealous, I wanted to be human myself, and my master promised all the homunculi that if we helped her she would turn us all into humans." She said, "But why? Why would you wanted to become human?" asked Alucard. "The same reason every homunculus wants to be human…to prove that we are real, that we are our own people." She sighed.

"You see even though books and the laws of alchemy tell us otherwise, we have memories and feelings when we are born, they are the memories and personas of the humans that were supposed to be brought back in the transmutation that created us. And those memories and personas are constantly at war with our real selves, trying to turn us into who we were supposed to be, they could win that fight, and it scares me." She explained, putting a hand on her face.

"We wanted to become human to prove that we were our own beings, and we hated other humans for being able to claim that luxury." She said.

"What changed your mind about humans, or do you still feel the same?" asked Integra, eyeing the girl in front of her with slight distrust, Loss shook her head, "no it's different now, it all changed one night about two hundred years ago, I was coming back from a mission my master had sent me on, I had contracted a fatal disease that affected only homunculi, it drained me of my strength until I could barely stand or speak. It was storming and I laid on the ground barely conscious, when a little human girl found me and had her brothers carry me into their hut." She said and her crimson, pupil-less eyes glazed over in memory.

"The little girl's name was Kara; her father was an alchemist, as were her two older brothers. Despite knowing what I was, and my…well…less than hospitable words and actions they took care of me, attempting to nurse me back too health, but because of the illness no matter what they did I merely got worse. But I came to care for the little family, especially Kara; I learned that humans weren't all bad."

Loss took a deep unneeded, shuddering breath, "but then one night Envy came, he had been sent by my master too find me and bring me back. He massacred the entire family before my eyes, while I was too weak to even move." She whispered "Envy took me back to my master's home and she found the cure to the disease, she cured me; but after I was back on my feet, nothing was the same, I began to have nightmares of all the things I'd done, all the innocents I'd killed. I couldn't do it anymore, so when I found my master was trying to start a new war, I betrayed her and tipped off the opposing forces, the war ended without a single loss of life.

Loss sighed again, "After that I ran as far and as fast as I could, I could never stay in one place for very long, I kept moving for two centuries, and then I came here to England, I just couldn't run anymore. So I took on the appearance and name of the girl who I was supposed to be, Seras Victoria."

Loss looked at them all, "I'm sorry for not telling you all, and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

She bowed her head waiting for them to condemn her. Alucard, Integra, and Walter sat in stunned silence, finally Alucard walked over to his fledgling and tipped her head up so she was looking at him, "don't worry Seras, now you are my fledgling and I don't care what you did before, you'll always be my stubborn little fledgling.' He said Walter gave her a kind smile and Integra nodded to her letting her know she felt the same.

Seras looked at them all; wide-eyed then she let a small, true smile light her face.

"Thank You."

Well there you have it! What did ya think? I know there wasn't much action in this one but I had to put in her past somewhere, next time there will be more action but again I need some ideas! So please REVIEW!!!! I need them! Make them my birthday presents! Well till next time! Ciao!


End file.
